Joyeux noël Sweet Heart
by Fan-of-vampire-diaries
Summary: Elle avait l'habitude de passer noël seule ou avec ses quelques amis, mais celui-ci allait être différent. OS
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec un One shot klaroline au moment de noël. Comme c'est la période, je me suis dit que ça serait sympas :) Donc je n'en dis pas plus et on se retrouve en bas de la page ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Joyeux noël Sweet heart**

PDV Omniscient

C'était le 24 décembre à Mystic Falls. Et pour une fois, tous les amis avaient décidé de passer noël ensembles. Il y avait Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy et Matt, bien évidemment; mais aussi Rebekah qui était venu pour ce dernier, et Hayley et Elijah (récemment en couple) qui avaient trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans pendant une petite semaine pour se joindre à la fête. Même Tyler était venu pour ne pas passer Noël seul, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Caroline et lui s'étaient à peine reparlés depuis leur séparation. Il y avait également Katherine venu avec Stefan. Faisont donc une petite check liste des invités : Bonnie et Jeremy, Damon et Elena, Stefan et Katherine, Matt et Rebekah, Elijah et Hayley, Tyler, et Caroline. Ils étaient tous à la pension Salvatore; tous, sauf Klaus. "Mon frère est très borné en ce moment" avait dit Elijah en début de soirée. Ils s'étaient ensuite réunis autour de la table du grand salon. Ce dernier était entièrement décoré de guirlandes lumineuses, couronnes de houx et autres décorations rouges, vertes et or. Un grand sapin trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Alors comme ça, Klaus n'a pas voulu venir, commença Caroline.

- Non, répondit Elijah, il avait des soit-disant plans à finir.

- Et tant mieux, dit Elena d'un ton catégorique, je n'avait aucune envie qu'on se le coltine ce soir. Surtout pas le soir de noël.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, s'imposa Tyler. Etant donné qu'il a tué toutes les personnes qu'on aime et qu'il a eu la facheuse tendance de s'imisser dans ma vie privée.

Il avait insisté sur les derniers mots tout en regardant Caroline. A la fois gênée et énervée, celle-ci baissa la tête.

- Est-ce qu'on pourait parler d'autre chose juste ce soir, supplia Bonnie pour son amie comme pour elle.

- Très bien. Vous en êtes où Katherine et toi, Stefan ? Demanda malicieusement Rebekah.

- Oh, si tu veux savoir, on s'amuse beaucoup, répondit katherine à la place de Stefan. D'ailleurs, il est très endurant, n'est ce pas mon amour.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge devant les airs ahuris des autres, avant d'essayer de rattraper le coup.

- En fait, ce que veut dire Katherine, c'est qu'on fait beaucoup de sport tous les deux.

- Mais bien sûr, on y croit, dit Damon sarcastique.

En fin de compte, ils réussirent à trouver un sujet de conversation commun à tous. Caroline discutait avec Bonnie quand la sonnette retentit.

- J'y vais, dit la jolie blonde.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Losqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle resta sans voix.

- Hello, sweetheart. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop. Tu veux bien m'accepter pour votre repas de noël ?

- Klaus...

- Et bien... Tu en restes sans voix. Je te fais de l'effet à ce point ?

- ... Bon, écoute, c'est pas que je veuille pas t'inviter mais... tu sais, ça m'étonnerait que tu soit bien accueilli et ...

- Je m'en fiche complêtement, ce qui compte, c'est que _**toi**_ tu m'acceptes.

- C'est noël après tout. Allez, entre.

En fait, au plus profond d'elle, Caroline voulait qu'il vienne. En le voyant sur le seuil de la porte, son coeur avait accéléré. D'ailleurs, Klaus l'avait sûrement entendu. La jolie blonde était très contente qu'il se soit finalement décidé à venir. Mais, il devait être à la Nouvelle-Orléans normalement ? Caroline ne manquerait pas de lui poser la question. Déjà fallait-il voir la réaction de ses amis quand ils verraient l'originel, et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Caroline arriva dans la pièce gênée, attendant la reaction des autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Caroline, demanda Elena, pourquoi tu es toute rou...

Elena ne put finir sa phrase tellement elle était surprise. Et dire qu'une heure plus tôt, tyler et elle triomphaient presque que l'originel ne soit pas là.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?!

- Il a eu envie de se joindre à nous.

- Mon frère, cela me fait plaisir que tu soit venu, dit Elijah en guise de salutation. Viens, installe toi. Il reste une place à côté de Caroline.

- Nan mais c'est une blague, là ! s'écrièrent les guilbert en choeur.

- En tout cas, s'il reste, moi je pars, s'indigna Tyler.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'a laissé entrer ? demanda Matt

Caroline s'imposa :

- Matt, tu sors avec sa soeur, alors ne dis rien s'il te plait.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia une fois de plus Bonnie, c'est noël. Alors tout le monde fait un petit effort.

Sur ce, personne ne broncha et Klaus s'installa à côté de sa belle. Si personne ne ripostait, les indignations pouvaient se lirent sur chaque visage. La tension était palpable. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, la gêne se brisa et les conversations reprirent. Caroline rougissait chaque fois que Klaus posait le regard sur elle. Elle profita du bruit et de l'inattention des autres pour lui poser sa question :

- Et au fait, tu n'étais pas censé être à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

- Si mais j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai pris l'avion avec Elijah et Rebekah. Ensuite, quand on a mis les pieds à Mystic Falls, j'ai foncé au Mystic Grill quand je me suis enfin décidé à venir. Et si je suis là ce soir, ce n'est pas pour fêter noël en "famille" mais pour être avec toi Caroline.

Il avait prononcé les deux derniers mots au creux de son oreille, la faisant frissoner de plaisir. La faisant quoi ? Frissoner de plaisir ? C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle était vraiment contente qu'il soit là, avec elle. Sa présence lui réchauffait le coeur, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait des papillons dans Le ventre et était toute rouge. D'ailleurs, Bonnie avait dû le remarquer car elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, puis, finalement, lui fit un clin d'oeil. Même si Bonnie n'aimait pas que Caroline fréquente Klaus, elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

A la fin du repas, les convives se dirigèrent vers le petit salon. Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah et Matt s'assirent sur le grand canapé; Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elijah et Hayley s'installèrent sur les canapés attenants et Stefan, Katherine et Tyler restèrent debouts à côté du sapin.

- Allez, tout le monde, s'enjoua Elena, on ouvre les cadeaux !

Chacun déchira donc le papier coloré du ou des cadeaux qui lui avait été offert. Pendant que tous s'extasiaient en ouvrant les paquets, Klaus tendit une petite boîte en velour noir à Caroline.

- Oh... euh... c'est pour moi ? demanda t-elle gênée.

- Biensûr, pour qui d'autre ?

- Bon... Et ben... merci.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte, et y découvrit une magnifique parure en or.

- Ouahhhhh, il est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama la jolie blonde.

- Ca te plaît ? lui demanda t-il avec un grand sourir.

- Oui, énormément. Mais tu sais, il ne fallait pas. Je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrire, moi.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Le simple fait que tu soit là m'emplie de bonheur.

Elle rougit et sourit à l'entente de sa phrase.

- Tu veux bien me le mettre ? demanda t-elle hésitante .

- Mais biensûr.

Caroline se plaça dos à lui et mis ses cheveux sur son épaule. Klaus lui attacha délicatement le bijou. La jolie blonde frémit au contact de sa main, et évidemment, l'originel le sentit. A ce moment là, Caroline se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'elle serait sans doute bien mieux avec Klaus qu'avec Tyler. Alors, doucement, elle fit quelque chose d'inatendu. Elle mis ses jambes sur le canapé, les plaça de côté, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'originel. Effectivement, ce dernier ne si attendait pas. Il sourit et passa son bras dernière la tête de sa belle pour y poser sa main sur son épaule. Caroline se sentait bien, protégée; et bien que l'originel soit froid (étant donné que c'était un vampire) la jolie blonde se sentait entourée d'une vague de chaleur. C'était tellement agréable. En à peine 5 minutes, elle avait ressentit bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec Tyler durant leur relation. Elle était bien. Et ça faisait longtemps. C'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux noëls de sa vie. Pour une fois, tout le monde riait, s'exclamait et s'amusait; et ça, ça faisait du bien.

- Joyeux noël Sweet Heart.

**Ce one shot vous a plu ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop cliché. **

**Je vous souhaîte à tous un **_**joyeux noël**_** (en retard) et une **_**bonne année**_** (en avance) ;) ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! J'ai eu une demande de suite, donc la voilà :) **

**Lou**** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :)**

**Sabrina-visiteur**** : Merci pour ta review. Dans cette suite, il va y avoir une crise de jalousie de la part de Tyler ;)**

**eli.04**** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir :) Je suis ravie que ce one shot t'ait plu. J'ai donc fait une suite comme tu me l'a demandé. D'ailleurs, il n'y en aurait pas eu sans ta review ;)**

**Merci encore à ****Miss livy sharman****, ****la-plume-du-temps**** et ****Mel023****.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Caroline se sentait extrèmement bien. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes pour profiter de ce moment si agréable. Mais en les rouvrant, elle croisa le regard de Tyler. C'était un regard noir plein de mépris et de jalousie. Un regard la fixant intensément. La jolie blonde se sentit mal à l'aise face à son ex-petit copain et se raidit. Klaus le remarqua, et comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de son ancien hybride.

- Ca va mon ange ? Tu sais, je peux n'en faire qu'une bouchée de cet hybride mal élevé.

- Non. Je ne veux pas de problème ce soir.

- Bien, comme tu voudras. Mais dis le moi si tu veux que je le remette à ça place.

Caroline lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête.

- Je vais me rechercher à boire, je reviens.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et en profita pour respirer un grand coup et se remémorer la soirée. Et dire qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Klaus; l'hybride sans coeur et manipulateur, le vampire le plus connu et le plus craint de tous, celui qui avait tué pleins de personnes autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle ferait ça un jour, encore moins le soir de noël.

- Alors ça y est, on est plus ensemble et tu es déjà dans ses bras.

- Tyler...

- Je t'écoute. Tu comptais me faire tes excuses ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

- Tyler, ne t'énerve pas. C'est pas la peine.

- Et pourquoi pas ?! Hein ! D'abord Matt, après moi, et maintenant lui !

- Arrête Ty ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était fini entre nous !

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Caroline avait les yeux rouges et piquants. Pourquoi il rejetait la faute sur elle ? Elle commençait à avoir peur de lui, ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal. Mais là, c'était inhabituel. Jamais Caroline ne l'avait vu énervé à un tel point.

- Et tu l'apprécie, où c'est juste pour m'énerver ?

- Oui je l'apprécie.

La jeune vampire voulait tellement lui balancer quelque chose de convainquant qui puisse le calmer une bonne fois pour toute. Quelque chose qui puisse l'agacer. Soudain, elle eu une idée et espéra que klaus n'entende pas.

- Et d'ailleurs, je l'aime !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

Klaus avait tout entendu, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, mais juste un moyen de défense. Il décida d'intervenir :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, répondit Tyler, tout va très bien.

- Ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais. Et à mon avis tout ne va pas bien.

Caroline s'essuya vivement les yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Nan c'est bon, je retourne avec les autres.

Une fois la jolie blonde sortie de la cuisine, Klaus se tourna face à Tyler. En une fraction de seconde, il l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Ecoute moi bien : Si je ne te tue pas ici et maintenant, c'est pour elle. Parce que noël ou pas, monde ou pas, je me fiche complêtement de te retirer la vie sur le champs. Je crois que tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ça me démenge. Alors un conseil : tu lui fiche la paix, ou sinon je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à t'arracher le coeur juste après t'avoir torturé. J'ai été clair ?

- oui.

- J'ai pas entendu !

- **Oui** !

- Bien, tu peux disposer. Sur ce, les deux hybrides retournèrent au salon avec les autres.

Ces derneirs se demendèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer car le visage de Caroline avait changé d'expression, et les garçons avez l'air tendu. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient entendu des voix élevées.

- Qu'est se qui s'est passé, demanda Elena inquiète.

- Rien, répondit Tyler.

- Oh bien au contraire, contredit Klaus. Vous devriez apprendre les bonnes manières à cet hybride mal élevé.

- C'est bon ! J'en ai marre qu'il contrôle ma vie ! Et Caroline qui m'a déjà complêtement oublié pour aller avec cet assassin !

- Ecoutez tous les deux, s'imposa Bonnie. Klaus, dit elle en regardant celui-ci, tu sais très bien que je ne te porte pas dans mon coeur, loin de là, mais si Care est heureuse avec toi, alors tant mieux. Quand à toi, dit elle en se tournant vers Tyler, je sais très bien que tu es énervée, mais Caroline est libre de ses choix.

- Merci Bonnie, lui dit son amie reconnaissante.

- Allez Caroline, viens on s'en va, dit Tyler en lui attrapant le bras.

- Quoi ?! Mais non, je fais ce que je veux !

- Très bien, alors entre nous c'est définitivement terminé !

- Ca l'était pas déjà ? demanda Damon.

Ils se retournèrent tous avec un air qui disait " quoi, tu étais vraiment obligé de sortir ça maintenant."

- Quoi ? C'était juste une observation.

Damon dans toute sa splendeur ! Tyler, une fois sorti, avait claqué la porte. Quand à Caroline, elle en était restée bouche bée.

- Bon bah c'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien finir la soirée. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite soif, se plaignit Kathrine.

Tout le petit monde retourna se rassoir, et Elena en profita pour demander à Caroline si elle se sentait bien.

- Oui.

C'était une réponse assez froide, mais elle était méritée. Après tout, seule Bonnie l'avait défendu.

Caroline avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle sortit et s'assit sur un banc, au clair de lune. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos, donc se retourna. Evidemment, elle avait deviné avant qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Ca va love, tu tiens le coup ?

- Mouais; mais Tyler m'énerve vraiment. Il a beaucoup changé.

L'originel s'installa près de son ange blond, très près. Avant, elle se serait décalée pour être le plus loin possible de lui, mais là, c'était différent. D'ailleurs, tout était différent maintenant. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'étaient intensifiés. Oui, intensifiés. La présence de l'originel à ses côtés ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle éprouvait depuis le début. Car au départ, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle refusait d'admettre que cet hybride sans coeur lui avait fait de l'effet dès son arrivée (ou presque). Avec lui, même malade ou fatiguée, elle était belle; même en colère, elle était agréable. Il la faisait se sentir bien dans n'importe quelle situation. Et ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec Tyler.

- Brrrrrr, il fait froid, entama Caroline pour casser la glace et aussi parce que c'était vrai.

- Tu veux retourner à l'intérieur ?

- Non surtout pas.

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Du coup, il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire.

- Merci, fit elle avec un petit sourire.

Alors, la jeune vampire sentit qu'elle était prête; elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et ils étaient seuls. Ils se regardèrent, rapprochèrent leur tête et ... s'embrassèrent. Klaus ne voulait pas brusquer Caroline, c'était donc un baiser doux et délica; mais qui voulait tout dire. Il était significatif de leurs sentiments. Ils mirent fin à cet agréable moment en même temps, et Caroline murmura un petit "wouaaaa". Dès le début, Caroline l'avait trouvé sexy et beau, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé faire ça un jour. Elle avait trouvé le baiser carrément "énorme"! Les deux vampires se sourirent et décidèrent de rejoindre les autres ( même si Caroline n'en avait pas envie)

Elijah avait tout vu, ce que Caroline ne manqua pas de remarquer en passant la porte. Ce dernier dit une phrase qui réchauffa le coeur de la jolie blonde :

- Caroline, c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille dans notre famille.

Sur ce, l'hybride originel passa son bras derrière la taille de la jeune vampire, et tout deux marchèrent en direction du salon. Ce noël avait vraiment été le meilleur que chacun ait pu passer.

**Voilà pour cette suite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hesitez pas à me poster une review ;) Cette foi-ci, c'est bien la fin, il n'y aurra pas de suite. Demain c'est la reprise des cours, alors bonne reprise pour tout le monde et bon courage **


End file.
